Normal
by twilightscallingme
Summary: If Bella had a normal life, she wouldn't have to chose between Jake and Edward. She wouldn't chose Jacob only to find herself heartbroken years later. And, if Bella had a normal life, Edward wouldn't have kept his promise to love her forever. one shot.


Stephenie Meyer owns all of the rights.

I chose Jacob. The night of the wedding rehearsal. I chose Jacob when I saw him standing in the back, trying to be happy for me.

And, I don't regret choosing Jacob.

My only regret is that I broke Edward's heart so badly. He understood, of course. He _wanted _me to be human. If he had any say in my choice, he wanted me to chose Jacob and live. But he promised me that he would never be far. He would never forget me or the love that he had for me.

Just in case.

I always knew that Jacob was the more risky choice of the two. Perhaps that's why I chose him. I don't know. All I know is that I love Jacob. I'm certain that I love Jacob as much as I love Edward. I couldn't do anything about it, either.

In a normal life, Edward wouldn't exist. He wouldn't factor into my equation. Jacob wouldn't be a werewolf – though even if he were, I'd still love him – and we would end up living happily ever after. Forever. Or, as long as a human life lasts. We'd have two pale skin, brown eyed, black haired children who would call us mommy and daddy.

But, it's not a normal life.

True to his promise, Edward showed up to our wedding. I didn't know that at the time, however. I only heard the complaints from the pack later about the stench. Jacob admitted shyly that he had given Edward the option. He said, "Edward gave me the option. He'd have wanted the option. I didn't want to upset you anymore, Bella. You deserve to be happy."

And, I was happy.

I had reminders of Edward in my everyday life – most notably the letter he left with the pile of wedding gifts that read: _You still have my heart. Be safe, Bella. If you ever need me, I won't be far._ But, I was happy.

Jacob was happy, too. He showered me with his love. He showered our daughter, Esme Alice Black, with love. He provided for our family the best that he could. And, by the age of 21, he once told me, "I can't imagine anything better."

I always knew that Jacob had the possibility of imprinting, but I had blocked it far from my mind. I wasn't concerned about it. He wouldn't imprint – he was Jacob and he loved me and our daughter. We were trying for a second child, even. We were hoping for a son.

"Bella," Jake started seriously one night as we did the dishes in the kitchen of our small yet comfortable house. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Right," I replied. I was sleepy, but I was paying attention. No alarms were going off in my head.

"I've... imprinted," he sighed.

I was immediately awake. Stiff and tense, I looked at him with sad eyes. "With whom?" My voice cracked as it hit a rather high octave. "No - wait. Don't tell me," I amended. It would be easier for me if I didn't know.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he murmured. He reached his large hand up and quickly dried the tear that rolled down my cheek.

"It's okay - it's not your fault."

"Bella, I—"

I cut Jake off. "You'll tell Esme I love her when she's older, right? You'll tell her that I think she's such a smart girl, a brave girl? You'll tell her that there is no one – nothing – in this world that means more to me than her?" Esme, two, was sleeping in the other room. My voice was low - I wanted her to not wake and hear this conversation. Even if she was too young to comprehend, I didn't want her to know that I was choosing this over her. Because, I wasn't. I was just giving her the best situation possible.

"Yeah," Jake promised, nodding his head. His shaggy hair fell in his eyes as they flashed with comprehension.

"When I'm... better...," I hesitated, hoping the option still stood. After all, I was still only 22 years old. I was young enough. "I'll write to let you know. But, please... tell everyone that I've... I don't know. Died? Run away? Something convincing," I pleaded.

"Of course, Bells," he promised, taking my hand in his.

I leaned up and pressed my lips against his one last time before pulling away from him. I ran into the living room quickly and grabbed a photograph – me, Jake, Esme out on first beach – and my purse.

"Bella," Jake started softly. I gave my attention to him. "I'll always love you."

"I know," I whispered before I turned. "I'll always love you, too," I promised before flying out the door. My feet broke into a run as soon as they hit the dirt and I never turned back.

–**&– **

"I love you," I murmured, my lips pressed against his.

"I love you, too," he promised me back. He paused for a second. "My Bella," he assured me.

"Edward, my Edward," I whispered before falling asleep against his cold chest.

After all that I had put him through, Edward still loved me. And, after all that I had been through, Edward was still my safe harbor. I knew that when he changed me – and it would be soon – we would be ready. Ready for forever. Ready to leave everything in the past.

It's not a normal life, but it's my life.


End file.
